Season 2 LoVe Redo
by EpicLoVe
Summary: LoVe Version of Season 2
1. Chapter 1

So this is my LoVe version of season 2, it's also my first fan fic, all of the events will stay exactly the same except Logan and Veronica didn't break which means Logan obviously doesn't have an affair with Kendall. I will only show the scenes which I have changed so you'll have to fill in the gaps. The first part of this chapter will seem kind of jumpy, but that's only because it's mainly all the flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Veronica Mars, not even a little tiny bit of Logan:(.

_Veronica is woken by a knock at the door. She checks the clock. It is 3:07. She gets out of bed and opens the door._

_Veronica: I was hoping it would be you._

_There is no response. Logan, she can tell it's him from his silhouette, keeps his back to her. Her soft smile turns to one of concern, as she sees him grip the railing for support._

_Veronica: Logan?_

_He slowly turns around. His face is a bloody mess._

_Logan: Hey, Veronica._

_She gasps at what she sees as he stumbles into her._

_Veronica: Logan, what happened?_

_She holds him. _

_Later on Veronica is on the couch. Logan lies in her lap, his legs extended along the couch. One arm and his feet dangle off the side. Veronica is gently wiping away blood. Logan struggles to talk._

_Logan: They got me alone on the bridge.  
Veronica: Who's they?  
Logan: Ahhh, it was Weevil and all the PCHers._

_Veronica: What were you doing on the bridge, Logan?_  
_Logan: Having a drink? Well, what do you think, Veronica? I mean, you'd broken up with me; you accused me of killing Lilly._

_Logan the precedes to tell the petite blonde, holding him in her arms after everything that had happened between them, the traumatic events which had led him to her door at 3 in the morning._

_Veronica: You're lucky you're alive._

_Veronica continues to gently stroke his hair. Logan doesn't respond for a moment. He glances up at her, locking eyes briefly, then returns to staring up at the ceiling._

_Logan: Yeah, well, that's one way of looking at it._

_Logan gives a deep sigh._

_Veronica: What is that supposed to mean?_

_Logan finishes telling her the rest of the story, the part he really didn't want her to know about, about waking up to find Felix dead, stabbed, and a bloody knife in his hand. After he finishes Logan looks up at Veronica, wide-eyed._

_Logan: No, but I didn't stab him, Veronica.  
Veronica: quickly I believe you.  
Logan: I threw the knife in the water and I-I got in my car and drove._

_Veronica closes her eyes and takes a deep breath._

_Veronica: gently, but urgently Logan, there's something that you need to know about your dad-  
Logan: Aaron Echolls? Charged with murder? It's all over the radio._

_Logan breaks with shuddering sobs. Veronica holds him a closer. He groans as he cries. There is a knock at the door. They both glance up at the door._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Suffice to say, I've got plenty of material for any back-to-school what-I-did-last-summer essay I'm asked to write.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: I'll say this: there was something much easier about having a secret relationship. But I guess, from now on, that's next to impossible.

_Veronica checks some customers and then walks towards the manager._

_Manager: That guy over there asked to sit in your section. You know him?_

_Veronica looks over and sees Duncan sitting at one of the tables. _

_Veronica: Yeah, I know him.  
Manager: Okay._

_She walks over to his table._

_Veronica: Hey.  
Duncan: Hey.  
Veronica: I haven't seen you around this summer.  
Duncan: Yeah, it's been kind of complicated. You know parents on trial; Mom and Dad finally had enough. They've moved up to the Napa house for the duration, at least 'til this blows over.  
Veronica: But you're staying here?  
Duncan: I don't want to transfer to a new school for my senior year. I have the Presidential Suite at the Neptune Grand._

_Duncan waggles his eyebrows and Veronica gives a knowing smile._

_Veronica: Of course you do._

_The manager appears at her elbow._

_Manager: Veronica, your boyfriend's here._

_Veronica gives a small grin as she turns and sees Logan waiting near the hostess desk. He sees Duncan and moves in a little further. She turns back to Duncan, who is clearly uncomfortable._

_Duncan: Latte, when you get a minute?  
Veronica: Okay, yeah._

Duncan watches as she approaches Logan, and sees how happy she is. Logan watches him watch.

_Veronica: Hi.  
Logan: Hey._

_Logan is still pretty beat up, his face bearing bruises. He looks down at her as she rises up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. But he is having none of it and deepens the kiss which she gladly reciprocates. After a while they pull away, but only slightly._

_Logan: Hey, babe._

_He strokes her cheek and she smiles lovingly up at him._

_Veronica: Hi._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan and Duncan don't speak anymore. I guess that's what happens when your best friend starts dating your ex.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: There is one O9'er girl I can call a friend.

_Veronica looks up and sees Meg, disposing of her lunch debris at a large trash can in front of one of the Welcome signs._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: She's the one of her kind who actually treats me like a human, even when no one else in that crowd did. When Duncan broke up with her, she blamed it on me. But luckily we managed to sort things out.

_Veronica, cheerfully, approaches Meg. _

VERONICA: Meg, hey. Senior year, huh? We're almost done.

_Meg turns around to see Veronica and smiles._

MEG: Hey Veronica. Yeah not long to go now. So, what's up?  
VERONICA: Well, I heard about you being kicked off cheerleading squad. I'm really sorry.  
MEG: _Jokingly_ Yeah, but you know me, I'm a major stoner. It was really affecting me too. I was like, _in cheer rhythm_ "Let's go, let's go, L-E-T-S...duh..."  
VERONICA: _Laughing _Yeah, totally. So, um, can you think of anyone who might have done this to you?  
MEG: Um, no, but I'm sure with your P.I. skills you'll figure it out in no time. Anyway I've gotta go I'll catch up with you later.

_Meg walks away._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: The metal detectors are new, but they come as no surprise. Tensions in Neptune are the highest they've ever been between the haves and the have-nots, 09ers and non-09ers. And guess who the lightning rod is?

_FLASHBACK_

_Logan, in a suit, is being led by lawyers through a hostile crowd on the steps of the building that houses both the sheriff's department and the court. Journalists shove mics in front of his face and the crowd is braying. Signs are held up by some of those in the crowd: "Justice Now," "And Justice 4 All," "And Justice for All." Logan is a little shell-shocked by it all._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: The passing motorist who probably saved Logan's life called 9-1-1, and then he left the scene before the police arrived. The knife that killed Felix was never found. Logan's high-priced lawyers crushed the PCHers who testified against Logan at preliminary hearing. "Weren't they there, after all, to kill Logan?" "Didn't Logan have the bruises and broken ribs to prove it?" "If Logan did stab Felix, wasn't it self-defense?"

_Logan finally reaches the limo at the foot of the steps and is pushed inside. Veronica is there, watching him, a little wary. Logan is still staring at the angry crowd. He looks scared and bemused in equal measure._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Thankfully the DA decided he didn't have enough evidence to convict, so six weeks after he was arrested, Logan walked.

_As the limo sets off, Veronica places her hand tightly on top of his, resting on his thigh. He looks at her and she gives him a sympathetic, yet loving smile._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: And the town went crazy. They saw it as another rich kid getting off scot-free.

_END FLASHBACK._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: After the DA decided not to press charges against Logan, Neptune became a different place.

_FLASHBACK_

_Inside Logan's parked Xterra, Veronica and Logan are making out. She has her hands on either side of his neck and his hand trails up to her cheek. Veronica pauses._

_VERONICA: I should go, because my dad is probably watching us through a telescope._

_She looks over her shoulder and Logan's eyes follow her gaze._

_LOGAN: whispers He's probably impressed with your virtue._

_She giggles. He goes to kiss her again but she continues the theme, looking back again._

_VERONICA: And that telescope is mounted on a rifle._

_Logan stares out at where Keith is imagined to be and after a pause, holds up his hand, fingers spread wide._

_LOGAN: whispers to the imaginary Keith five more minutes._

_Veronica giggles again._

_LOGAN: He should feel lucky. I mean, you could be out here with some pretty-boy jerk just looking to get laid._

_He swoops down again but she pulls back._

_VERONICA: Wait. What are you saying? You're not pretty?_

_Logan stares down at her for a moment, suddenly serious._

_LOGAN: Ah, what I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you_.

_Veronica looks up at him, eyes sparkling, a little shocked but still grinning from ear to ear. She laughs and brings her hand up to the back of his neck._

_VERONICA: The things guys will say to get past second base._

_She pulls him into a kiss and they sink down into the seat, Logan's body over Veronica's and continues to make out. Logan moves his mouth down to Veronica's neck and starts kissing her there. _

_VERONICA: Whispering in his ear I love you too!_

_Logan brings his head up to lock eyes with her and now he is the one with the shocked look. Veronica just shyly smiles and giggles, after a few moments Logan is still staring at her dumbfounded, so Veronica does a little pout and has to pull him down to her to continue the makeout and Logan gladly gets back to what he was doing but both continue to grin. They are interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle coming to a stop outside and both look up although they don't rise. There is a bang and an explosion of glass, and they both cry out. Logan brings up his arm to protect himself and Veronica underneath him. They jerk up and stare at the departing bike. _

END FLASHBACK.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: I suppose it's true. In Neptune these days, you're forced to choose sides.

_FLASHBACK_

_Veronica and Logan are walking. Veronica's hand is on Logan's arm as he holds his backpack in one hand and rummages through it with the other._

_VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan had to take summer school after he missed all his finals due to his own arrest, as well as his father's. I'd come down to school just to have lunch with him._

_He slings the pack onto his shoulder and as Veronica takes his free hand in both of her own._

_LOGAN: My sister's negotiating with networks to sell her version of the Aaron Echolls story. I think the sticking point is she's insisting she play herself. Producers, on the other hand, are insisting on Tara Reid.  
VERONICA: Trina wasn't even around.  
LOGAN: Who do you suppose cares? I've always wanted a TV movie version of my life. Hey, think they can get Tom Welling to play me?_

_Logan makes a soaring gesture._

_VERONICA: Dream on._

_Veronica mocks with a smile. In front of them, Dick and Beaver get out of an SUV, pulled up at the back of the Xterra._

_DICK: Logan! And Logan's special lady friend who I approve of whole-heartedly and without reservation._

_Beaver is opening the back of the Casablancas vehicle._

_VERONICA: Dick. Hey, Cassidy.  
CASSIDY: What's up, Veronica?  
LOGAN: Boys._

_Dick opens the back of the Xterra._

_DICK: Got the supplies. Enbom and Rams are gonna meet us at the Sac-N-Pac. _

_Cassidy and Dick start to load gasoline into the back of the Xterra._

_LOGAN: Uh, can't we do this later?  
VERONICA: What's all the gasoline for?_

_Logan clears his throat._

_LOGAN: We're gonna... go kill the grass on the Pan High football field, spell out "Pan Sucks."  
DICK: Which it does_.

_Veronica looks at Dick, then beyond him at Beaver. Beaver looks away uncomfortably._

END FLASHBACK.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: The next day, the community pool at the city park somehow caught on fire. The city had to close it down for the rest of the summer. Of course, all the 09ers have pools in their backyards.

_A body takes a long jump into a swimming pool, tucking his body for entry into the water. The splash disturbs the sun-bathing Logan and Dick._

DICK: Don't make me go in there and get all "Ordinary People" on you, Beav.  
CASSIDY: The older brother drowns, dumbass.  
DICK: _to Logan_ what's the dealio, bro? You ever showing up at school?

_Logan grabs the cushion he is leaning against and pulls it out from behind his back._

LOGAN: Yeah, I guess, 'you know who's' been nagging me about it so… I don't really have much of a choice. Although I'm practically an orphan, I can do whatever I want.

_Logan twirls the cushion and then holds it on the top of his head. From the house, Kendall Casablancas, a stunning and statuesque brunette, emerges in a black bikini, her robe open and flowing behind her. She holds a margarita. Dick and Logan are transfixed as she sashays towards them._

KENDALL: Welcome home, children. How was school?

_Logan moves the cushion behind his neck and leans back on it._

KENDALL: Who wants a Rice Krispie treat?

_Beaver, fresh out of the pool, joins them as he towels himself off._

CASSIDY: Ah, gee, Mom, you're the best, but I'll pass.  
KENDALL: Mmm.  
CASSIDY: You've met Momsie, right?  
DICK: The club, the clambake, remember? God, you're retarded.  
CASSIDY: Yeah, you know it's a miracle that I managed to score 400 points higher than you on my SATs, huh?  
KENDALL: Now, boys, you don't want me to tell your father you couldn't play nice.

_Dick holds up his hand._

DICK: Uh, I want a Rice Krispie treat.  
KENDALL: Go make it yourself, then, kid. Do I look like a cook?

_Kendall puts down her drink next to Logan and removes her sunglasses. She walks away from them, dropping the robe so the boys get a good look at her ass. Dick and Logan watch. Kendall steps out of her wedges at the side of the pool and steps in. Dick watches appreciatively, Logan just goes back to twirling the cushion. Beaver looks down at Dick in disgust._

CASSIDY: Bro, you are so twisted.  
LOGAN: _to Dick_ so, where did your dad meet her?  
DICK: She was a Laker Girl, and you know my dad, he has good seats.  
CASSIDY: A certain Laker All-Star's wife had her fired. Didn't like the look of her.  
DICK: _to Logan_ so what are you doing tonight, bro?  
LOGAN: Well, as much as I enjoy the company of men, I've got other plans tonight.

_Logan makes a hand gesture known as the Shocker. Dick mimics it._

DICK: That, I can respect.

_They bump their posed hands and then return to relaxing._

_At Java the Hut, the manager approaches from behind Veronica._

MANAGER: _in girlie, dancing mode_ Veronica, your boyfriend's here.

_Veronica walks back towards the door, smiling fondly and all but jumps into the arms of…Logan. They kiss._

LOGAN: Hi!

VERONICA: Hi! So you're out in public, does this mean you're coming back to school?

LOGAN: It would appear so. _(Veronica smiles.)_ But just know I'm only doing this because I love you.

VERONICA: I wouldn't expect it any other way.

_They kiss more deeply._

_Veronica is waiting in front of a school bus, looking out for Logan. He sees her and smirks._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: So yeah, Logan and I had a certain issue that we needed to sort out but everything managed to work out quite perfectly.

_She mockingly smirks back and he heads towards her._

_FLASHBACK_

_Veronica is facing Logan as they sit on the couch, holding both his hands._

_VERONICA: I keep thinking that if I just stuck by you, you'll get past this-this phase and you'll be you again._

_Logan swallows hard._

_LOGAN: Are you breaking up with me?  
VERONICA: emotional No, no, God no. But you and your toadies have got to stop cruising around at night and hatching plans, refusing to let everything get back to normal. Someone's gonna get killed, Logan.  
LOGAN: Relieved but annoyed someone already has, did you forget that already? And most of the people in this town think I did it. _

_Logan shifts in spot, becoming increasingly emotional._

_LOGAN: Those people you call "toadies" are my friends; they've got my back.  
VERONICA: I know Logan and I understand that I do, but _I_ love you, _I_ believe in you and _I_ have your back, and I need you to remember_ _that before I lose you. Starting to cry And I can't lose you._

_Logan puts his forehead to hers, hardly believing what he is hearing._

_LOGAN: Aah Ronnie, I love you too. So I'll stop okay, I can't lose you either, and from now on it's just gonna be me and you. Come here._

_With that Logan pulls Veronica onto his lap and rubs his hands up and down her back, Veronica wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him on top of her and they start to passionately kiss._ _After a few moments Keith comes through the front door and notices them on the couch. As he clears his throat Veronica and Logan jump apart embarrassed and slightly annoyed that their moment was ruined._

_KEITH: jokingly Logan take your hands off my daughter or I'll have to physically remove you from this apartment.  
VERONICA: Dad…_

_LOGAN: Ah Mr. Mars there's no way you could take me. _

_Logan smiles cheekily while Veronica and Keith share a look._

END FLASHBACK.

_Logan walks up to Veronica gives her a quick kiss and then slings his arm around her shoulder as they turn and head towards the bus. As they do this they spot Duncan and Meg kissing near the entrance of the bus._

LOGAN: Ah, young love.

_Duncan and Meg part as Logan and Veronica join them._

DUNCAN: You're coming on the field trip? I figured you and the other Jets would be rumbling with the Sharks.  
LOGAN: Cool it, Action. I'm only here to make sure that baseball player Veronica likes keeps his hands to himself.  
VERONICA: Logan, I've said this many times, he's not gonna be there.

_Logan and Veronica share a loving look as Duncan starts to get uncomfortable._

VERONICA: So anyway when did you two get back together?

MEG: _Staring at Duncan lovingly _Oh only yesterday when he came back from seeing his parents in Napa.

VERONICA: Ah well that's great. Isn't Logan?

LOGAN: _Not really paying any attention _whatever you say Sugarpuss.

MEG: That's so cute you have nicknames. What's yours for him, Veronica?

VERONICA: _with a smile _He's my very own obligatory psychotic jackass.

LOGAN: Wow, that's touching Mars.

_Logan and Veronica share another loving look, which Duncan again notices._

DUNCAN: Let's just get on the bus.

_Duncan and Meg head onto the bus while Logan and Veronica follow. Logan moves his arm from around her shoulders to her lower back_ _causing Veronica to pay more attention to him then what's going on around her.__ From behind them, a girl looks to get past._

GIA: Excuse me.  
VERONICA: Sorry.

_Veronica and Logan move further up the seats to sit in front of Dick and Beaver and across from Meg and Duncan. Duncan has his hand protectively on Megs hand while Veronica snuggles up to Logan and he puts his arm back around her shoulder._

DICK: Miss Dumbass.  
MS DUMASS: It's "Dumazz," Dick.  
DICK: Well, my name's pronounced "Re-shard" and it stinks back here. I think someone died.  
MS DUMASS: You're free to sit closer to the front.

_Dick looks at the people in the front and thinks better of it._

DICK: That's okay. I don't think that's gonna help. Thanks anyway.

_Dick looks over at the other side of the bus. The girl who passed Veronica and Logan earlier, now sitting behind Duncan and Meg, smiles at him._

DICK: _to Logan_ hey, who's the lovely young flower blossoming into womanhood?

_Logan takes his attention off of Veronica and turns his head._

LOGAN: Let me guess: you want to pluck her.

_Cassidy and Dick are grinning and Veronica shakes her head, while Logan just smiles at her innocently._

GOODMAN: Why do I love baseball? The homerun, the long ball.

_Goodman, in baseball uniform, is speaking to the field trip students in the owner's box, overlooking the diamond._

GOODMAN: I'll admit it. I'm no purist. Give me an 11 to 9 slugfest and I'm in heaven.  
LOGAN: Ah, so that's why Sharks pitching sucks.

_Veronica has her head on Logan's shoulder. All the students laugh apart from Duncan who's expression is blank._

GOODMAN: That's exactly the reason.  
LOGAN: Okay.  
GOODMAN: See, I spent all my money on hitters. I want to see the ball going out of the yard. Now, I know some of you. I even coached a few of you back in Little League. I wanted to host this little afternoon outing for one specific reason. As many of you know, I'm running for Mayor of Neptune. And I thought it was important as a mayoral candidate, my daughter, Gia, attend the public high school in Neptune.

_The girl from the bus smiles and waves._

GOODMAN: Her favorite class at Country Day was newspaper. So, I thought I'd invite the journalism classes out and give Gia a chance to make some new friends.

_Dick, sitting next to Gia, leers._

DICK: Hello, friend.  
GIA: Hello.

_Gia rises and goes to stand next to her father._

GIA: Okay, so far, working.  
GOODMAN: Yes.  
GIA: Okay, just so everyone knows, I don't always dress like this.

_Veronica and Logan look at each other with the same 'Say What' expression._

GIA: I didn't know if you guys were doing, like, relaxed beachy, or the West Coast wannabe East Coast urban, so, FYI, it's not a statement. I'm just doing the new-school blend-in thing.

_Veronica and Logan share another look as Gia returns to her seat._

GOODMAN: My daughter, she's a cool kid. Play nice.

Later, Duncan is helping himself to food from a buffet, with Meg and Veronica standing with him.

DUNCAN: It's like, you know, what Willie Wonka would be like if he owned a professional baseball team.

_Meg glances over at a display of Goodman's Little League pictures and trophies. There is a signed bat at the centre of the display._

MEG: You never played Little League?  
DUNCAN: Oh, well, Mom was afraid a ball would hit me in the face. Dad was afraid it would interfere with Mock UN and I was afraid I couldn't hit a curveball.  
VERONICA: I'm afraid for Meg. You're gonna get love handles if you eat all that.  
DUNCAN: I have an excellent metabolism.  
MEG: Well then, it's official. Veronica and I hate you.

_Duncan and Veronica laugh and then Veronica spots something._

VERONICA: Oh, check it out.

_They all look through the window to the balcony outside and see a man, apparently angry, approach Goodman._

TERRENCE: ...you did this to me.  
GOODMAN: What?

_Duncan recognizes the man._

DUNCAN: Wow. In the flesh.

MEG: Who is it?

_Goodman is placatory._

GOODMAN: It's alright. Come on, I'll introduce you.

_He pulls the man into the room._

GOODMAN: Hey, gang, special guest. The greatest Shark that ever played the game, back when we had pitching to go with our hitting, future hall-of-famer, Terrence Cook.

_Everyone claps._

GOODMAN: They love you, man.

_Dick and Logan come over to Veronica, Duncan and Meg, Logan puts his arms around Veronicas waist, so Duncan takes Megs hand._

DICK: Hey, we're not taking that stank-ass bus back to Neptune. My dad's sending a limo. Would you two newly reunited love birds and Logan's girlfriend, whose quick wit I find enchanting, like to take the trip back in style? Miss Dumbass said it was cool.  
DUNCAN: Hell, yeah.

_Veronica turns around and raises her eyebrows at Logan. His eyes plead._

VERONICA: _reluctantly_ Fine.  
DICK: Cool.**  
**VERONICA: I'm not happy about this.  
LOGAN: Oh come on Ronnie you know that bus stinks and besides _with a cocked eyebrow _there's way more room in a limo to get comfortable.  
VERONICA: Mmm.

_While Veronica and Logan start kissing;_ _Duncan kisses Meg on the forehead before starting on his large plate of food.__ Veronica and Logan stop kissing and she notices the man Terrence approach the buffet table. She turns to him._

VERONICA: Excuse me, Mr. Cook?  
TERRENCE: Yes ma'am.  
VERONICA: I just wanted to say…you are my dad's favorite baseball player ever. He keeps your rookie card vacuum-sealed inside a safe.  
TERRENCE: Well, that is an honor. You tell him thanks for me.

_He shakes her hand._

VERONICA: When my dad finds out about this, he's not gonna let me wash this hand.  
TERRENCE: So, who's your favorite player?  
VERONICA: Ummm...  
LOGAN: Take a guess.  
TERRENCE: It's Johnny Damon, isn't it?  
VERONICA: He's so pretty.

_Logan fakes a jealous pout, so Veronica gives him a kiss on the cheek._

_In the Limo, Logan and Veronica are cuddled up in the corner kissing, Meg is snuggled up to Duncan while he looks distracted and Dick is putting his best moves on Gia._

_Veronica comes out of the gas station with a bottle of water. She heads for the limo; Logan is leaning up against it waiting for her. She notices Weevil out of the corner of her eye fixing his bike and starts to head towards him; Logan notices this and gets a concerned look on his face. He goes to stop her but she gestures for him to give her one minute._

WEEVIL: What are you doing here, huh? Shouldn't you be running for Homecoming Queen or something?  
VERONICA: I'm safe standing here, right? I mean, you're not gonna shoot me, are you?

WEEVIL: So, did you like your taste? Your little year of living dangerously? Did you get your fill? As soon as they'll have you back, you go running to the 09ers. And as a little bonus, you give it up to the richest boy in school. Wow. Well, I'm sure his sheets are clean.  
VERONICA: You don't know anything about me. And you don't know anything about Logan.  
WEEVIL: _angry_ Yeah, I do. I know that Logan killed Felix. And he got away with it because he's rich and he's white.  
VERONICA: Six guys jumped Logan. They broke his ribs. They gave him a concussion. Yet somehow he managed to wrestle away one of their knives and stab Felix? You didn't see it. You were out cold.  
WEEVIL: So I guess, Felix stabbed himself.  
VERONICA: Well, somebody stabbed him.  
WEEVIL: My boys? Nothing goes down in the club without my say-so.  
VERONICA: So I guess you know about the shotgun blast that almost killed Logan and me? Bikers ride up; blow a hole through Logan's car.

_Weevil doesn't have an answer. Behind Veronica, the bus sets off._

VERONICA: You sure you're still in charge?

_With that Veronica heads back towards Logan and gives him a quick, reassuring kiss before leading him into the limo._

_The limo comes to a screeching halt and everyone jerks forward, everyone piles out of the limo to see the back of the bus as it dive bombs into the ocean. The limo driver starts calling 911 and everyone else makes their way to the edge of the cliff to see debris swirling in the water._

MEG: _crying _it went straight off the cliff, did you see that? It didn't even slow down, they're all dead.

_Logan pulls Veronica close and everyone else just stares down not knowing what to do._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: This is Neptune. Nothing happens accidentally.

END

Please review, good or bad, but preferably good.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so I did chapter two pretty quickly but it is a lot shorter, A LOT. Which probably isn't a bad thing as the first did drag on a bit, but you know so much happened in that episode that it had to be put in, even if it wasn't all LoVe but this one is, apart from one scene between Meg and Duncan and they may occasionally be thrown in from time to time, 'cos I love Meg which is why I didn't kill her. Um, what else, I wanna thank all the people, again, who reviewed, I got all excited when I saw people had actually reviewed and said nice things, okay now I'm dragging on, so I'm gonna stop.

Disclaimer: Yes I own Veronica Mars, and it was my idea to put Veronica back with Duncan. C'mon are you kidding me? I own nothing.

_At the Hut, a display of cakes and pies is being considered by Veronica, bent down at the door to the refrigerated unit. _

VERONICA VOICEOVER: If a school bus, traveling forty miles per hour…

_Veronica takes one of the pies and brings it up to the counter._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: …drives off a cliff and plunges ninety feet into the jagged coastline…

_She places a slice of pie onto a plate._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: ...how many seconds did the five high school students, their teacher, and bus driver have to contemplate the fact that they're about to die?

_Veronica grabs the pie and the slice. She puts the pie back in the unit._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Two Mississippi's worth of screams, life flashes, and prayers, maybe?

_Veronica hands the plate over to one of the waitresses._ _Logan descends the stairs into the coffee shop as Veronica settles at the front desk._

VERONICA: Hey, how're you doing?  
LOGAN: Fine, I'm more worried about you.

_Veronica turns and addresses the waitress._

VERONICA: Hey, Cindy. I'm gonna take my break. Can you watch the front?  
CINDY: Okay.

_Veronica takes Logan's hand and leads him over to behind the counter._

LOGAN: You have to stop thinking about what happened.  
VERONICA: I can't, we could have been on that bus – we should've been.  
LOGAN: But we weren't, that's not a crime; this is nobody's fault, just a freak accident.

_Unnoticed by both, Jackie Cook, imperious and impatient, approaches the counter, arms folded. She listens with barely disguised disdain._

VERONICA: _with disbelief _if it wasn't for Dick, we'd be at the bottom of the ocean too, and that scares me.  
LOGAN: I would never let anything happen to you.

_Veronica worries her necklace._

VERONICA: That might actually be true.

_Jackie huffs and leans forward, trying to attract attention._

VERONICA: If I wasn't with you, I wouldn't have gone in the limo; I'd have been on the bus.

_Jackie clears her throat loudly. Veronica and Logan give her their attention._

JACKIE: When you guys are done breaking up, can I get a macchiato?  
VERONICA: I'm actually just the hostess, but I c--  
JACKIE: Look, I don't care if you're the house magician. Can you just make me a macchiato?

_Veronica walks closer to the counter, staring at Jackie. She holds out her hands and makes a "Poof" gesture._

VERONICA: You're a macchiato.

_Logan smiles and_ _Veronica turns her back on Jackie, who looks at Logan._

JACKIE: You know you can do better, right?

_Veronica swings her head back round, seriously offended while Logan just stares at her like WTF?_

_A couple of days later at school, Veronica is at her open locker. Ashley Banks is a couple of lockers along, opening it and talking cheerfully to an 09er friend._

ASHLEY: At least everyone we know got off the bus.

_Veronica looks over at her, disbelieving._

ASHLEY: _snidely_ Just shows that fate is on the side of those with money.

_Ashley's friend giggles. Veronica, looking upset, closes her locker then grabs the door of Ashley's locker, which Ashley has just opened, slamming it shut and storming past her._

ASHLEY: What a bitch!

_Veronica is clearly pissed off as she walks quickly up the hall and finds Logan. He puts his arm around her and walks with her._

LOGAN: Hey. Been looking for ya.

_He notices that she seems upset._

LOGAN: Hey, what's wrong? _He stops her. _Hey, talk to me.

_Veronica doesn't respond._

LOGAN: _seriously_ Come on Ronnie tell me what's wrong.

_Veronicas face softens and she turns to look at Logan._

VERONICA: Nothing, just bitchy girls who think the world revolves around them.

_Logan relaxes a little, thinking it's nothing serious._

LOGAN: Yeah, well what else is new? So, Dicks decided that he's gonna throw his Life Short party at my house, 'cos his step-mum doesn't want the house trashed, is that ok?

_Veronica's eyes fill with anger again._

VERONICA: How can you even think about a party right now? God Logan!

_Veronica storms off and Logan just stares after her._

_Later on that day, Meg and Duncan are sitting at a table in the eating area. Duncan is being kind of distant._

MEG: _out of the blue _Duncan are you only back together with me because of 'you know what'?

DUNCAN: _finally paying attention _what? No, of course not. I asked you back before I found out, it has nothing to do with me being with you.

_Meg lets out a relieved sigh and Duncan kisses her hand lightly._

MEG: I'm so happy you said that. And you're still okay with my decision though aren't you, I mean I know it's a big deal but I really think it's the only option.

DUNCAN: I'm sure your parents wouldn't agree.

MEG: Well they don't have any say, only we do.

_Meg smiles at Duncan and he gives her a tight smile back._

_At the same time, Logan approaches his car and sees Veronica who is waiting for him._

VERONICA: I'm a bitch.  
LOGAN: I know the party probably isn't the best idea but it won't be that bad and it'll get you to stop thinking about everything, even if it's only for a night.  
VERONICA: I know. I know you've only been trying to help and I love you for it.

_Veronica pulls him into a kiss and then hugs him._

VERONICA: It's just I have all these conflicting emotions, you know? The two main ones being grief, for everyone who died and everyone who lost someone. And the one that kills me, joy, because I'm alive and you're alive. And by all rights, we probably shouldn't be.  
LOGAN: Veronica, it's good that you're grieving for everyone, it just shows what an enormous heart you have and how selfless you are, but you're also allowed to feel joy because there is nothing wrong with being happy you're alive.  
VERONICA: Thank you.

_Veronica smiles and Logan pulls her back into a hug, rubbing his hands up and down her back._

_Veronica has been watching the conversation between Jessie, the girl she was helping, and Carla, the women who was having an affair with her dad, the bus driver._

CARLA: Now, I wish I was…less understanding, because I never really got to be with the man that I loved.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: You know the charge that goes up your spine at moment of epiphany? It just hit me. I'm not gonna let the list of things I want to do before I die turn into a list of regrets. __

_Logan opens his front door and grins._

LOGAN: Hey, what're you doing here?

_Veronica, nearly in tears, runs into his arms and holds him tightly. Logan is surprised but holds her back just as tightly._

LOGAN: Veronica, what's wrong?

_Veronica kisses Logan urgently. As their desperation mounts, Logan lifts Veronica up and she wraps her legs around his waist. As they continue to passionately kiss Logan moves to take Veronica upstairs. When they get to his room he places her down on the bed and for the first time breaks contact as he straightens up to take off his shirt, while Veronica does the same. Logan then stands over her staring down, making sure she's sure, without breaking eye contact Veronica reaches up and pulls him down by his necklace and Logan falls down on top of her. A long while later Veronica and Logan fall back in exhaustion Veronica moves to put her head on his chest, both have contented smiles._

VERONICA: Well, that was … interesting.

LOGAN: Interesting?

VERONICA: Okay, incredible, phenomenal and every other glowing adjective under the sun.

_Logan gets a cocky grin which Veronica notices._

VERONICA: Oh great, and now I've made your ego even bigger.

LOGAN: Hey!

VERONICA: Well at least I'm saying something; you are yet to make any comment.

LOGAN: _smiling _It was perfect. I love you.

_He twists to kiss her on the head. Smiling, Veronica snuggles up into his chest. Later as Logan sleeps, Veronica, up and fully dressed, moves over to him and kisses him on the head. She turns to leaves but Logan grabs her hand._

LOGAN: Oh, so that's it huh, you use me and then leave?

_He pulls her down to him and starts kissing her._

VERONICA: _while Logan is still kissing her _I have about fifteen minutes 'til my dad activates the homing device in my molar.

LOGAN: And that would be bad, right?

VERONICA: Yes, very bad.

LOGAN: Well then I guess you better skedaddle.

VERONICA: Mm, thank you. _She kisses him _Love you, bye.

_As she walks out the door Logan puts his arms behind his head and leans back, smiling happily._

End

Review, review, review! Make me go all giddy again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't believe it took me this long to update, Frak, (sorry couldn't resist.) I always get annoyed when stories I'm reading don't get updated quickly and now I've gone and done it, sorry. I'm so happy the new season of VM has started and Logan and Veronica are still together, (and not just in bloody flashbacks.) I love the people who put the shows up on you tube 'cos I get to watch them without having to download them, so thank you if that's you.

Disclaimer: Nope I still own nothing, Frak again.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Senior year. College applications due in three months, scholarship applications in six.

_Veronica appears from around the corner of Neptune High and heads for a classroom door._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Since most of my extra-curricular activities cannot be divulged under state law, my guidance counselor strongly suggested I indulge in a little resume packing. So as of now, Veronica Mars…

_Veronica reaches the door and opens it.  
_  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: …is a Future Business Leader of America.

_She walks forward into the room, smiling at the teacher as she passes him. The students in the class include Logan, Cassidy, Dick and Duncan. There is an empty desk next to Logan. Veronica makes her way around the room, behind Duncan and Cassidy, heading for Logan. Dick looks up at her as she passes. She pauses._

DICK: Uh, sure you're not looking for the Future Bootlickers of America?

_Veronica gives a "You're so funny" laugh before she moves on._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: So what am I doing in Neptune High's own little billionaire boy's club instead of joining French Club or Model United Nations?

_Veronica settles into the desk next to Logan, setting her bottle of water and packaged salad onto its surface._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: I blame my son of a movie-star boyfriend, Logan Echolls.

_She turns to Logan and they kiss._

VERONICA: _whispers_ so who are we exploiting today?

LOGAN: All the non-09ers.

_They kiss again._

VERONICA: _a la "The Simpson's" Mr. Burns_ Eggs-cellent.

_Veronica waggles her fingers. Logan Smirks. Duncan reacts to their cooing in disgust but nobody notices. He drops his burrito onto the tray on his desk. _

_Veronica and Logan are looking at the picture of Kendall at the motel before Veronica slips it and the rest back into an envelope. Wallace joins them at her table._

WALLACE: What are you two looking at?

_Veronica and Logan share a look._

VERONICA: Just...tawdriness.

_Veronica watches Wallace take his lunch out of a paper bag. The first thing he takes out is a pudding cup._

WALLACE: What are you looking at now?  
VERONICA: The opposite of tawdriness. _In baby voice_ Wallace and his pudding cup.

_Veronica and Logan laugh._

WALLACE: Yeah, Mom seems to forget I'm not five anymore.  
VERONICA: Well who can blame her? _In baby voice again_ Wallace and his--

_Veronica halts as she sees Wallace waving frantically at someone behind her and turns to look. It's Jackie._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: And his new pal, the hot bitchy transfer from New York. I guess he really isn't five anymore.

_Wallace notices his friend's lack of enthusiasm._

WALLACE: Wh-- You met Jackie, right?  
VERONICA: I didn't realize you were lunch buddies.  
WALLACE: I'm going for lunch buddies with privileges. Help a brother out.  
VERONICA: Well if you wanna play in her league, you'd better hide your little pudding.

_Wallace grabs the pudding cup and hides in on the bench. He sees that Veronica is skeptical._

WALLACE: Hey, I like her, okay? Retract claws.

_Veronica holds out her hands, spreading her fingers._

VERONICA: Claws, what claws?

_Now Wallace and Logan share a look._

JACKIE: Hey, Wallace.

_Jackie sits next to Wallace._

WALLACE: Hey, Jackie. Have you met Veronica and Logan?  
VERONICA: Yes, actually, she requested I step outside my job description at Java the Hut the other day. LOGAN: And then informed me that I could do better. Like I didn't already know that.

_Veronica glares at Logan and he just gives his best puppy dog eyes._

JACKIE: Hey, I'm sorry about that. I forgot to leave the New York attitude in New York.

_Veronica nods, still not warming to the girl._

WALLACE: So, how you doing?  
JACKIE: Awful. No matter how many schools I get kicked out of, I can't seem to escape this thing.

_She throws a copy of Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice" onto the table. Veronica and Logan are being all flirty while this conversation is going on._

JACKIE: Six-hundred pages of pasty white chicks' cat-fighting over some stick-up-his-butt dude's _using air quotes and an English accent_ prospects.  
WALLACE: Hey, I got the Cliff Notes. Only eighty pages. You can borrow it sometime, if you want, or something.  
JACKIE: Even one page of this pre-Victorian corset crap puts me to sleep. Why can't we read Burroughs or something?

_Veronica turns her attention from Logan to Wallace and Jackie._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: All right, brother, prepare to be helped out.  
VERONICA: Ah, Logan and I were gonna rent the BBC series of it. LOGAN: We were? VERONICA: _Elbowing him _yes, we can fast-forward through the corsets and the bitching, and Colin Firth is in it, if you guys wanna join.  
WALLACE: Hot damn! Colin Firth is in it.

_Jackie laughs._

JACKIE: _dismissively_ Yeah, sure.

_Wallace gives Veronica a wink._

_Logan enters the FBLA classroom, one hand holding his lunch tray, the other holding Veronica's hand. Veronica is distracted as she is led by Logan._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Maybe it's just a coincidence: an ex-con shows up with my name on his hand when I'm the key witness in his benefactor's murder trial? And I also happen to be dating his son.

_Duncan is seated at one of the desks, eating his lunch. He looks up at them._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: And maybe it's another coincidence that Curly Moran was following me that day on the cliff. But I doubt it.

_Logan, noticing that Veronica's mind is elsewhere, stops and looks down at her._

LOGAN: Hey, what's on your mind?  
VERONICA: Just...fine European automobiles.  
LOGAN: I'm not even gonna ask.

_Veronica laughs and they continue around the room to the last two free desks, one on either side of Duncan. In anticipation, Duncan picks up his lunch and moves to the nearest desk, leaving them two desks next to each other. As Veronica walks past him she smiles her thanks and she and Logan sit down._

POPE: Congratulations, FBLAers. You are now worth exactly one million dollars.  
LOGAN: What?  
STUDENT: All right!  
LOGAN: You mean I've lost money? Heads will roll.

_Logan throws a piece of food into his mouth, as Veronica looks at him, shaking her head but smiling, he smiles back. While Mr. Pope is talking Veronica is listening, Logan is trying to distract her by playing with her hair and kissing her hand, but Veronicas not really having any of it, so Logan turns his attention back to the class._

DICK: Dad's pulling in thirty-five percent returns? Dude, I'm the one that's retiring.  
POPE: I'll alert the dog track.

_There's laughter._

POPE: As for myself, uh, at the end of this year, I'll hang up my stock market spurs, buy some cozy T-bills, and literally, sail off into the sunset.

_He taps a picture on the bulletin board behind his desk. It is of a sailboat._

DUNCAN: Cool.  
STUDENT: Great.  
DUNCAN: Is that a Swan 40?  
POPE: Yeah, nice, huh? From 1971. I, ah, I would have retired earlier, but actually the, uh, the restoration's been tricky. We had to reseal the hull twice.  
LOGAN: Didn't plug her right the first time, huh?

_Logan smirks, then, quite deliberately looks at Duncan. Dick laughs and nods, apparently understanding the inference to Veronica. Veronica gives Logan a death glare. It takes him a moment to get it, but when Duncan does, he explodes. He shoots up and over to grab Logan. The boys spill out of the classroom, Duncan running Logan into the lockers while Logan beats on his back. Logan twists and they both hit the lockers hard, each having hold of the other's jacket. Duncan swings Logan back round into the lockers and lets his fist fly. Duncan blocks it with his arm but the momentum takes them both down and sounds of their grappling continue to be heard._

_In the nurses station Duncan sits at the end of a cot, Logan at the end of an examination table, next to it. Both have injuries to their hands. Duncan has a bloodied nose and there is grazing around Logan's left eye. The school nurse finishes her administrations to Duncan's hand._

NURSE: Well, I can tell you one thing: whoever it is you're fighting over, she won't be very impressed by this. And you're done. I believe the principal is waiting for you. I'll be back for you.

_The nurse leaves and Duncan stands and starts to make his way out._

LOGAN: Actually, I disagree with Nurse Ratched; I think Veronica will be quite impressed. But she'll never admit to it.

_Duncan pauses and turns back to Logan._

LOGAN: Probably a little turned on too.  
DUNCAN: Careful, Logan. You're exposing your soft underbelly.  
LOGAN: My underbelly is rock-hard. It can go all night.  
DUNCAN: _snapping _you stole her from me. LOGAN: I didn't steal her; you lost her a long time ago.

_Logan jumps off the end of the examination table._

LOGAN: And even if you are still pissed about me being with Veronica. Where were you this summer, man?  
DUNCAN: What do you mean?  
LOGAN: _angry_ Oh, remember, there was this little situation? I was accused of murder? I am the eye of a storm and I never heard from you. It is a war out there and you're on the sidelines? Do you remember when you used to have my back?  
DUNCAN: Yeah, wait, I do remember this summer.  
LOGAN: Yeah.

_Logan turns and leans against the partition between the cot and the examination._

DUNCAN: I was dealing with this thing, what was it? Oh, yeah, I remember now.

_Duncan walks up close to Logan._

DUNCAN: Your dad murdered my sister.

_Logan doesn't looks at him, staring into space and swallowing. The nurse re-enters._

NURSE: The principal's waiting, young man.

_Duncan turns and walks towards the door Logan looks at his back._

LOGAN: _more softly_ I hate him too, you know.

_Duncan stops but doesn't turn around. He sighs and leaves as Logan places himself back on the examining table. The nurse wheels her chair closer to him and starts to apply antiseptic to his hand. She looks up into his face and hesitates._

NURSE: I'm sorry, does that sting?

_Logan's eyes are filled with tears. He looks away. And sees Veronica enter the room._

VERONICA: _shouting _what the hell is the matter with you Logan? NURSE: _uncomfortable _I'm just gonna leave.

_The nurse leaves the room and Veronica steps nearer Logan, who just stays stuck in his spot._

VERONICA: What are you doing Logan? LOGAN: _not looking at her _what do you mean? VERONICA: I mean acting like a jackass. To Duncan, to _me. _LOGAN: Look Veronica, if you're gonna break up with just do it quick. _A tear rolls down his cheek _VERONICA: _Softening _how come every time we have an argument, you assume I'm gonna break up with you? You're not getting rid of me that easily.

_Logan finally looks at her and Veronica gives him a small smile. He gets up and brings her into a big hug and Veronica reluctantly allows him._

LOGAN: God I love you. VERONICA: Glad to hear it. You know you make it really hard for me to stay mad at you; I had a whole rant prepared. LOGAN: Well you can tell me it later, as long as you're naked. _Veronica doesn't look amused _Too soon? _She nods _Okay well is it too soon to kiss you? VERONICA: _thinking _I guess I can allow it.

_Logan leans down and kisses her and just at that moment Duncan walks back and sees them kissing. He grabs his jacket and storms out._

_Logan, Veronica, Wallace and Jackie are watching what purports to be "Pride and Prejudice". Logan has his arm around Veronica, who is gently stroking his bandaged hand. He smiles at her._

LOGAN: Veronica, it's no big deal, it's just something that needed to happen.  
VERONICA: I don't think Colin Firth gets into these pointless fisticuffs. A pistol duel, maybe, but...  
WALLACE: I realize I'm not a nineteenth-century British woman, but I just don't get that Colin Firth thing.  
LOGAN: I think it's less him they're after and more the mansion with the matching swans, oh and also the British accent.  
JACKIE: No, it's him. Last year I dated this actor, big mistake by the way, but he did this play in London, and he was at the after-party. I'm no nineteenth-century British woman either, but if _English accent_ Mr. Darcy would have asked, he would not have needed swans.

_Jackie carries on much to the admiration of Wallace and Logan watches Veronica as her face shows her antipathy pretty clearly._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: And so it's gone all night: how Jackie met Colin Firth, how Jackie got herself thrown out of St Paul's Prep for borrowing the dean's car, how Jackie got bored with Manhattan and flew to Paris with her boyfriend for her birthday. How can Jackie stand the non-stop excitement of being herself?

_Later, Wallace helps Jackie on with her jacket as Veronica touches Logan's bandage again, smiling._

JACKIE: God, that's only half of it? I should've just read the book. Thanks so much, you guys. That was fun.

_Logan is over-actingly holding the door open._

LOGAN: Sure.  
JACKIE: Thanks, Veronica. I'll see you at school.

_Veronica, a strained smile on her face, nods._

WALLACE: We should get together Friday and finish it. I hear there's a bitching chase scene at the end.  
VERONICA: I can't. I gotta work  
JACKIE: Yeah, I'm busy too. We'll find another night.  
WALLACE: All right.

_Wallace and Jackie head for the door._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: I can hardly wait.

_The fake smile drops as soon as they pass._

WALLACE: All right man.

_Logan pats Wallace on the back as he goes, and closes the door to the suite._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: I'll see if I can clear my calendar.

_Logan walks back to Veronica, knowing exactly how Veronica is feeling about Jackie._

LOGAN: _sarcastic _Wow, she's cool.  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: Ah, I love my boyfriend.

_She smiles appreciatively and kisses him._

_Dick is at his locker. Veronica approaches._

VERONICA: Where's your brother?  
DICK: He didn't come to school today.  
VERONICA: Ok thanks. Hey have you seen Logan?  
DICK: No, I don't think he came to school today either. I figured since you were his girlfriend, and a detective, you'd know what he was up to.

_Dick mouths an 'O' before smirking. He slams his locker shut and walks away. Veronica pulls out her phone. She dials but is interrupted by Wallace and Jackie._

WALLACE: Hey, Veronica. So you in? We're doing it.  
VERONICA: And what is "it"?  
WALLACE: P and P, baby, "Pride and Prejudice." Second half, it's going down tomorrow night.  
JACKIE: I hear there's a bitching chase scene at the end.  
VERONICA: _pointed_ really, and you're not...busy?  
JACKIE: No, I'm totally free.  
WALLACE: So, great, it's on. I can't wait. Lizzy getting busy with Colin Fizz-irth. So you coming?  
VERONICA: Yeah, I'm just gonna call Logan.  
WALLACE: All right.

_Wallace and Jackie leave and Veronica finishes dialing. Logan, sprawled out on his sofa, grabs his phone when it starts ringing; he sees its Veronica and grins._

LOGAN: Hey babe.

VERONICA: Hey yourself. How come you're not at school today?

LOGAN: Well I was actually hoping my gorgeous girlfriend would come over for some afternoon delight.

VERONICA: Really? Well I guess I could be persuaded, especially as I've got a free period now.

LOGAN: Oh come on Mars, live dangerously for once.

VERONICA: _sighing _Ok you twisted my arm, I'll leave now.

LOGAN: Oh I'll do more than that. I'm gonna jump in the shower so just let yourself in.

VERONICA: K bye.

_Veronica hangs up and hurries down the hall._

_Veronica, having parked the LeBaron outside the front door, walks up to the house. She opens the door and walks in. She opens the door into Logan's bedroom. The shower can be heard running and then stopping. She sits herself down on the bed as Logan comes out of the bathroom in just a towel._

LOGAN: Ah perfect timing, unless you would have liked to join me for the shower. VERONICA: Nah this ways better, less time wasted taking your clothes off. _She grins mischievously _LOGAN: _He speaks while moving closer _Wow Veronica who knew you were such a minx.

_Logan is now staring down at Veronica, who's smiling seductively. He leans down to kiss her and they fall back on the bed, never breaking the kiss._

_Later, Veronica and Logan kiss goodbye as she backs slowly out of his bedroom door. Logan in only his boxers is trying to stop her from leaving. She walks slowly down the hall, which still bears Aaron Echolls memorabilia. She rounds the corner, glances at a wall and comes to a sudden halt._

VERONICA: Oh, my God.

_There are posters on the wall; it's the poster for "The Long Haul," that Veronica is noticing, which has the stunt coordinator credited as David Moran. _

VERONICA VOICEOVER: I must walk down this hall all the time, yet I never noticed this before. What was it Aaron wrote to Curly on that picture? "All these years, still on the long haul"? "The Long Haul." That's not some kind of macho expression, it's a movie. The 1982 thriller that introduced a young action star named Aaron Echolls, featuring a signature stunt where a truck is sent veering over a bridge, a stunt supervised and performed by David "Curly" Moran.

_Logan, now dressed, comes up behind Veronica and wraps his arms around her waist._

LOGAN: See I knew you couldn't bear to leave me. VERONICA: _shocked and distracted _please, get over yourself. I just wanted to ask you if you're willing to sit through the rest of "Pride and Prejudice" on Friday, with Wallace and Jackie. LOGAN: _picking up that something's wrong _anything for you. VERONICA: Thank you. _She turns around in his arms and kisses him _Ok I really have to go now.

_Veronica hurries away and Logan watches, concern evident on his face._

_Logan is watching television when Veronica comes in. He gets up and heads over to Veronica._

LOGAN: Hey, did you even leave? Oh did you hear about Dick's dad all over the news?

_Veronica just stands there._

VERONICA: I was just sitting in my car, but it was me.  
LOGAN: What? Veronica, what are you...

_She looks up at him, tears in her eyes._

VERONICA: _upset_ the bus crash. It was meant for me. They all died because of me.

_Logan isn't sure what to make of this, but he grabs her and pulls her into him. Veronica starts to cry in his arms._

Review: pretty, pretty please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so I want to start off by saying thank you for all of the reviews which I didn't say last time, but they really mean a lot to me that you can actually be bothered to take the time and do it. This chapter has quite a bit of Meg in it (but no Duncan) because I'm gonna deal slightly with the pregnancy but it will still be a LoVe story. Going back to the reviews I want to thank all the anonymous ones: jess, skagirl, angel558847, MackeyPac – I hope you mean interesting good, Rookie, Jen – probably won't kill Jackie off but it's definitely an idea, Mony and Mandy – thank you.

Disclaimer: If I owned Veronica Mars Logan would be forever shirtless, so you figure it out.

_Veronica and Logan are walking along the hallway holding hands, Logan is whispering something in her ear, and she is giggling as they come up towards her locker and Wallace, who is at his. Veronica takes her attention off of Logan and starts talking to Wallace._

VERONICA: My dad spend the night at your place?  
WALLACE: Yep.  
VERONICA: He do the AM-donut-fake-out run?

_Wallace puts his hand into his locker and pulls out the bag of donuts. He holds it out offering it to Veronica and Logan._

WALLACE: Want one?

_Veronica shakes her head but Logan goes and grabs one and starts eating it. While Wallace is putting the bag back in his locker, Jackie comes up behind him, without any of them seeing her and slaps him in the butt. Wallace grins as he turns around to see Jackie laughing. _

JACKIE: _shouts_ Get back, ladies, he's mine!

_Veronica stares at Jackie disapprovingly, which Logan notices, so he gives her a little smirk and Veronica just rolls her eyes, but does give him a slight smile._

JACKIE: You really are a basketball star, aren't you, I mean I'm not just smacking the ass of some Dungeons and Dragons geek, right?

_Logan speaks up trying to break the tension between Veronica and Jackie._

LOGAN: Oh Wallace, looks like you've been found out, time to fess up. It's not like anyone believed you were a basketball star anyway, I mean what are you 3ft or something.  
WALLACE: _to Jackie_ Come on. Let's go.

_Wallace and Jackie start walking down the hall together, Jackie puts her arm around Wallace and starts stroking his hair, while Wallace has his arm around her waist. Veronica, still pissed off, slams her locker shut as she watches them go. Logan puts his hands on her shoulders and starts rubbing them, he bends down and whispers in her ear._

LOGAN: Breathe.

_Veronicas face softens and she lets out a breath as Logan pulls her away by the shoulders._

_Veronica walks out of her bedroom to go and answer the door. She opens it and finds Meg standing there looking nervous._

VERONICA: Hey Meg, what're you doing here?

_Meg is nervously twiddling he thumbs and just barely talks above a whisper._

MEG: Um, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something. VERONICA: Ok, come in.

_Veronica opens the door wider and Meg slowly walks in. Veronica gestures towards the couch and they both go to sit down._

VERONICA: What's going on? MEG: Your Dad's not here is he? VERONICA: No he's out. Come on, what's up? MEG: I'm pregnant.

_Veronicas jaw drops and she just stares at Meg, not speaking. Meg shifts uncomfortably and then starts to get annoyed that Veronica isn't saying anything._

MEG: Ok Veronica, say something.

_Veronica closes her mouth but her eyes have now gone wide and she only just manages to choke out her response._

VERONICA: Duncan's I presume? MEG: Yes, of course.

_I finally hits Veronica and she blinks a couple of times trying to think of something to say._

VERONICA: Oh my god! … How far along are you? MEG: 3 1/2 months. VERONICA: Wow, does Duncan know? MEG: Yeah but that's what I'm worried about. VERONICA: What do you mean? MEG: Duncan. He's been acting really weird and distant since he found out, granted I did tell him right after he suggested we get back together, and it was a big shock. But I always thought he broke up with me because of you. VERONICA: Me? MEG: Yeah. Right after we broke up I found out I was pregnant and so that just made everything worse. I'm just really worried he only wanted to get back together with me because you stayed with Logan, and he's only staying with me because he knocked me up. VERONICA: Well, it's a lot to take in and he probably doesn't really know what to do. And when something happens to Duncan he does tend to shut down. MEG: I know but I haven't told my parents yet and when I do they'll kill me. So I kind of need him to be strong for me, because I'm a mess. So I thought if I told you then I'd have someone to talk about everything with.

_Meg looks at Veronica with pleading eyes and Veronica laughs a little_.

VERONICA: Meg, you can talk to me any time.

_Meg lets out a relieved breath and leans into give Veronica a hug._

MEG: Oh thanks Veronica, you don't know what this means to me, anyway I better go, I said I'd meet Duncan. VERONICA: Okay, yeah, I've gotta go watch a tennis match anyway.

_Meg looks at Veronica quizzically and Veronica smiles and shakes her head as if to say 'don't ask'._

_It's 2:25 in the morning and Veronica is lying in bed, awake._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Megs pregnant? With Duncan's baby? I so did not see that coming. I wonder if Duncan really did break up with Meg because of me, he had just found out I wasn't his sister and he did spend a lot of time at The Hut this summer. And that did make me think what it would be like for me and Duncan now. Normal I thought. Turns out Logan is now the normal boyfriend, who'd of thunk it.

_Her cell, which is next to her clock, starts to ring. On the shelf above it is a picture of her and Logan at the beach, and the picture of her, Duncan, Lilly and Logan before homecoming. Veronica looks at them as she reaches up to answer her phone._

JULIE: Do you think he still loves her?

_Veronica is still looking at the pictures on her shelf._

VERONICA: I don't know.

_She snaps out of her daze and comes to her senses._

VERONICA: What? Who is this? JULIE: It's Julie. The photo of the woman on the bar? She's gotta be an ex. If he's keeping her close, do you think he still loves her?  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: Whoa. If I was just pondering the same question about my boyfriend and his dead ex-girlfriend/my best friend, does that make me crazy too?

VERONICA: Whatcha doing?

Logan is sitting on his couch watching television. He holds his cell phone to his ear in one hand and the remote in the other.

LOGAN: Just channel surfing, you?

_There's a knock on his door and he moves to get up._

VERONICA: Have you had dinner?  
LOGAN: No, that would require effort.

_He walks towards the door. He opens it and sees Veronica standing there with the phone in one hand and a large bag in the other._

LOGAN: Gotta go babe, there's a hot blonde at my front door.  
VERONICA: May I suggest Dim Sum...

_She drops the phone from her ear and goes all sexy._

VERONICA: ...and then some?

_Logan laughs and grabs her hand, pulling her toward him._

LOGAN: I'll definitely take some of that 'and then some'.

_A little later they are sitting on the couch watching T.V. and eating._

VERONICA: I got the don't-wait-up call for the second night in a row...and if Dad can work all night with Mrs. Fennel, then.

_Veronica puts her food down and slides closer to Logan, maneuvering herself onto his lap. He puts his food down too and they start kissing._

VERONICA: Hmmmm.

_They break apart slightly._

VERONICA: Okay I change my mind. What if...we start the evening with "and then some" and work our way back to the Dim Sum?  
LOGAN: I think I can be persuaded, but I gotta ask you something first.

_Veronica tenses slightly and gets a little annoyed._

VERONICA: Logan I already said no to that thing, so stop asking.

_Logan gives a little laugh._

LOGAN: No, that's not it, although I'm not gonna stop asking. Um, Dick said he saw you today, near the beach, looking all 'whorey like', his words not mine and flirting with some older guy and then going into his house.

_Veronica tenses even more and gives him a guilty look._

VERONICA: Um, that was a little temptation scenario I had set up to try and see if this women's potential fiancé was cheating on her. Wallace was outside recording the whole thing, I was gonna ask you but I didn't think you'd wanna watch looking all 'whorey like' and hitting on some guy.

_Logan moves her closer to him again and smiles seductively._

LOGAN: Ah, do you still have the outfit?

_Veronica laughs and pulls Logan down with her onto the couch, as they start kissing._

_Later Logan and Veronica are asleep in Logan's bed, Logan has his arm draped over Veronica. There's a banging on the door. Veronica lifts her head and then shoots up._

VERONICA: Oh my God. It's my dad.

_Logan, in his boxers, races out of bed and grabs his jeans. Veronica wraps the sheet around herself and they both head downstairs._

LOGAN: _calls out_ who is it?  
MEG: It's Meg. Um, is Veronica there I really need to talk to her.  
LOGAN: Yeah, hang on.

_Veronica and Logan share bemused looks then Veronica moves to open the front door and lets Meg in, who is holding a laptop and looks like she's been crying._

VERONICA: Meg what are you doing here, it's like two AM?  
MEG: Sorry, I-I didn't know where else to go. I went to your house and no one was in, so I figured I'd try here.  
VERONICA: Is everything alright?  
MEG: No, not really.

_Logan gestures towards the living room and Veronica moves Meg in that direction, when they get to the living room Veronica and Meg sit on one couch, while Logan heads into the kitchen._

MEG: My parents found out about me being pregnant and we got into a massive argument, and they said some stuff and I said some stuff.

_Logan eyes widen as he heads back and hands Meg a glass of water and moves to sit on the other couch._

MEG: Thanks. So I said I was gonna move out and live with Duncan as a threat, but now they've kind of gone on a bit of a rampage and are going through all my stuff. Even my locker at school which has this in it, indicating the laptop it's got some really personal stuff on it that they can't find.  
VERONICA: So, you want me to hide it for you?  
MEG: Yeah, if that's okay? VERONICA: Yeah, it's no problem.  
MEG: Thank you, it's only for a couple of weeks until they calm down. VERONICA: It's fine but how come you're not leaving it with Duncan?  
MEG: Because their search will probably extend to his place. Anyway, I'd probably better get going, I just wanted to give you the laptop. I'm sorry to disturb you. VERONICA: Meg it's fine, I'm just glad you weren't my dad.

_After Meg has gone, Logan and Veronica are sitting in bed, Logan is still kind of in a state of shock like Veronica was.._

LOGAN: I can't believe Meg is pregnant with Duncan's baby. VERONICA: I've known for a couple of days and I still can't get my head around it. LOGAN: You've known that long and you didn't tell me? VERONICA: It wasn't my place to tell. LOGAN: They're like the last two people you would expect to get pregnant so young; I mean if it can happen to them, it can happen to anybody.

_With that they share an awkward look and scoot away from each other. _

_The next morning Logan is brushing his teeth in the bedroom, just in his boxers again. The lap top is on the table. Veronica comes out of the bathroom, fully dressed. They smile at each other and Logan heads into the bathroom as Veronica comes and sits on the bed. She sees the lap top just sitting there. Veronica looks down at it._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Are you crazy, Meg? Leaving this with me? Do you give Paris Hilton a tape recorder and expect her to do nothing with it?

_She grabs the lap top and turns it on, she starts typing away on it. Before she can do anything else, her cell rings and she notes the number, smiling resignedly. She answers._

VERONICA: Hello, Julie.  
JULIE: Was it awful?  
VERONICA: He was a consummate gentleman. He didn't try to flirt. And in fact, he just told me how great you were. 

Veronica awaits her response.

JULIE: Okay. I guess this is the moment that I officially became a jealous freak.

_Veronica looks down and sees the lap top has come up with Meg's menu screen. _

VERONICA: Hey, Julie, can I call you back later?

_Veronica switches off the phone and stares at the laptop. She cocks her head in thought, and then turns it off. She puts it back on the table, a little proud smile on her face. It doesn't last long as she wonders what she's doing. She sighs and doesn't realize that Logan has been watching her._

LOGAN: Congratulations Mars that must have taken some serious will-power? VERONICA: Oh, you have no idea.

_She gets up and moves over to kiss him._

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Since talking to Weevil, I've been dying to track down this mysterious tipster. Who knows if Weevil, or the tipster for that matter, was telling the truth? Maybe Curly Moran was part of a plot to retaliate against a PCHer, and maybe that's exactly what someone wants us to believe. That call could have come from anywhere, a business line, a pay phone, or-- Oh, my God.

_A couple of students are talking in the foreground as Logan walks out of the school in the background._ _Veronica is waiting for him and starts walking towards him. When he sees her, he gives a smile and walks faster towards her._

LOGAN: How I like to finish every school day, with my gorgeous girlfriend waiting for me.

_He leans down to kiss her but she moves away._

VERONICA: We need to talk.  
LOGAN: Okay this can't be good. VERONICA: Saturday, September twenty-fourth, there was a two minute and twenty-three second phone call on Weevil's cell phone made from your house. The caller claimed that Curly Moran was responsible for the bus crash. The same Curly Moran who's friends with your dad.

_Veronica pauses for a second seeing the hurt in Logan's eyes but then she goes back to accusing him._

VERONICA: Any explanation?

_Logan is taken aback that Veronica is accusing him, again but quickly recovers and tries to cover his hurt by being snarky._

LOGAN: My day is complete. Veronica Mars has accused me of evil.

_Logan accompanies this with a full dramatization of twirling the ends of his imaginary moustache._

LOGAN: Hm. Where to start? Oh yes, who the hell is Curly Moran?

_Realization dawns and he softens slightly._

LOGAN: Oh you mean the guy from my dad's movie poster, the one you think had something to do with the crash?

_He moves his hand to brush her arm, she moves again and slowly nods, she tries to push through the hurt in his eyes and get the answer she needs._

VERONICA: September twenty-fourth?

_Now Logan starts getting pissed_.

LOGAN: Like I have any idea w--

_A thought strikes him and he reaches into his backpack._

LOGAN: I think I do remember that night. That was the night of Dicks Life Short party at my house, remember?

_He pulls out from his page a crumpled piece of paper, stretching it out to show her. _

VERONICA: Oh right yeah, how could I forget? A group of lower-middle class Neptune High students plummet to their death and the 09ers throw a party.  
LOGAN: Hence the Life Short part. It was Dick's idea and it was in their honor and in fact, your pal, Weevil, and his biker boys crashed it.

_He moves past her, then pauses and laughs._

LOGAN: Oh, and, ah...

_He turns back to her._

LOGAN: Lamb and half dozen deputies came by to break it up, or at least collect the kegs.

_Veronica takes a deep breath, so she can get this over with and then apologize. _

VERONICA: There are five numbers registered to your house. This call came from a number I don't recognize.  
LOGAN: Well, gee willikers, Veronica, it sounds like you're on to something. Maybe the pool boy did it.

_Logan makes a big show of looking at a watch he doesn't have._

LOGAN: Um.

_He shows Veronica his wrist and goes to walks off but Veronica stops him and pulls him towards her. He's hesitant at first but she grabs his head and makes him look at her._

VERONICA: I'm sorry, I just needed to know everything. _Reassuringly_ I love you.

_Logan leans down more so their foreheads are resting and strokes her cheek, she smiles and he lets out a sigh of relief. _

And now it's time to say 'Review'! _please..._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It took me ages to update again, sorry. How cute was the last episode of VM, I've already watched it twice. Anyhoo, thank you for all the reviews again, they make me almost as giddy as seeing Logan streak. Thanks to all the anon ones: M3g, Jen, skagirl and Mandy – rant as much as you like.

Disclaimer: I can hope and dream as much as I like but it's not gonna happen, I will never own Veronica Mars.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_In Mrs. Murphy's room, the class is voting for Homecoming king and queen. Corny is sitting behind Logan who in turn is sitting behind Jackie. Corny is holding up his hand._

MRS MURPHY: Yes, Douglas?  
CORNY: I'd like to nominate Veronica Mars.

_Logan looks up surprised._ _Opposite him is a girl called Ashley, with Mandy in front of her. They both have differing reactions to the nomination Ashley snidely gives her opinion._

ASHLEY: Like, ironically?  
CORNY: Yeah! She's bad-ass, smoking hot and overall nice to come home to.

_Logan turns around to face Corny, somewhat surprised someone would say that with him around._

LOGAN: You better watch what you're saying about my girlfriend there, Douglas.

_While Logan continues to face him,_ _Corny leans back sheepishly, some people in the class giggle._

ASHLEY: My ass would make a better Homecoming queen.

_Jackie is particularly amused by that, Logan, turning back around, is not._

LOGAN: Well I don't see anyone nominating it.  
MANDY: We should nominate Veronica. She deserves it. Remember when she helped me find my dog?

_Jackie rolls her eyes._

MANDY: She was totally nice to me even though we barely knew each other.

_Jackie is becoming increasingly entertained by Mandy's sappiness._

MANDY: Plus she found Polly the parrot last year.

_Logan, who is getting increasingly amused by Mandy's gushing of Veronica, starts sarcastically mocking her._

LOGAN: That's my Veronica Mars! Saving the world one pointless act at a time.

_Mandy leans over to talk to Jackie._

MANDY: Veronica's so good at helping people. If you ever need any help, you should ask her.

_Jackie snorts and laughs, unable to believe Mandy's hero-worship. She looks back at Logan, who just gives her a glare._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Mr. Wu is busy writing at his desk, while an announcement is being made over the intercom as the students chatter._

INTERCOM: The votes have been tallied and the nominees for king are: Duncan Kane, Mark Fraser, Steve Vargo, Logan Echolls and...

_Veronica whispers along with the announcer._

INTERCOM/VERONICA: Wallace Fennel.

_Wallace throws up his pen amidst various shouts of encouragement. He looks over at Veronica who exaggerates a gasp. He leans over towards her._

WALLACE: How many kneecaps did you break to make that happen?  
VERONICA: Only, like four. The people have spoken, my friend.

WALLACE: And how do you feel about your best friend and your boyfriend competing?

VERONICA: Oh I'm fine with it, besides I'm rooting for you. The last thing I want is for my boyfriend to be Homecoming King and as I've told Logan before, his ego is big enough.

_She punches him in the chest and he grins as he turns back into his seat.  
The announcement is continuing in Mrs. Murphy's class. Mrs. Murphy is standing at the front of the class, listening to the announcement._

INTERCOM: Lucy Franks, Meg Manning, Emma Harris...

_Jackie is bored but Mandy is waiting and is listening in nervous anticipation._

INTERCOM: Liz Levine, Kate Rakes.

_Mandy and Logan are disappointed. Jackie smirks at Mandy. _

LOGAN: Mmm. And I was looking forward to me and Veronica standing up on that stage with our matching crowns. Oh well, there's always winter carnival.

_Jackie gasps._

JACKIE: Veronica can be an ice princess!

_Jackie leans back to look at Logan._

JACKIE: We can skate on her!

_Logan fake smirks and is smarmy._

LOGAN: I didn't hear your name called. At least the voters have some sense.

_Jackie looks pissed. _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_In the school parking lot Duncan is pacing beside a car, working up his courage and his patter. He steels himself with a determined nod and races out from the side of the car, to catch Logan._

DUNCAN: _faux-casual_ so I was thinking. You're an emancipated minor, I'm an emancipated minor. Maybe we should get together Thursday night. Chug cough syrup, mug some old ladies...  
LOGAN: Oh, golly, I don't know. I was thinking about staying home, making a hope quilt for the lonely. And besides aren't we like rivals or something?DUNCAN: What?

LOGAN: You know, for a certain crown.

_Duncan gives a little laugh._

DUNCAN: Oh right, yeah. So a little "Hot Shots"? Golf tourney? A little room service?

_Logan lets himself be persuaded._

LOGAN: Ah, you're on.

_Duncan does a mixed chuckle/sigh of relief as Logan forms the sort of fist that guys do when they tap them in camaraderie. They move apart, but Logan looks back at Duncan, grateful they they've moved forward. Behind him, Veronica and Jackie walk past the school bus._

JACKIE: So she's gotta be the thief, right?  
VERONICA: Well, let me just double-check before you accuse her of anything but she'd have to be pretty thick to wear stolen merchandise to school.  
JACKIE: Well the girl's sweet but she's not the brightest bulb on the bush.

_They reach Jackie's car and she puts her books in the back._

VERONICA: Well, I should have a definitive answer for you by tomorrow.

_Jackie nods and Veronica walks off to meet Logan._

VERONICA: Boyfriend, did I just see you talking to Duncan?

LOGAN: _(while kissing her) _you did. I think he wants to be friends again. He asked to hang out.

VERONICA: Well that's great. Although don't mention that we know about Meg; I don't know if he knows we know.

LOGAN: Okay, yeah. Still can't wrap my head around that.

VERONICA: I know me neither.

_He takes her hand and they walk off towards his car. _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Logan holding two pizzas, pays the delivery guy and then walks into his living room, where Veronica is sitting waiting for him. He sits down next to her and places the pizzas on the table._

VERONICA: I don't like you living here all on your own in this massive house.

_Veronica moves to sit on Logan's lap and kisses his cheek._

LOGAN: Well you, as my girlfriend, are welcome to spend as much time here as you want keeping me company, my bedroom door is always open.

_Veronica giggles and falls back onto the couch, her arm around Logan, bringing him down on top of her. He kisses her neck as she wraps her other arm around him._

LOGAN: Hey, what do you say we invite some people over here for an after party? You know for some extra company.

_He kisses her neck again and rests his hand just below her breast._

VERONICA: After party? After what?

_Logan knows what she's getting at but plays along to annoy her._

LOGAN: The Homecoming dance? The thing after the big game? Where I could become King, and get my very own Queen, which means you may have to become my mistress.

VERONICA: Oh.

_She kisses him._

VERONICA: Tell me more of this thing you call "Homecoming."

LOGAN: Is Veronica Mars trying to get me to ask her to homecoming?  
VERONICA: Well…  
LOGAN: I never thought I'd see the day.

_He returns to kissing her neck._

LOGAN: Of course I want you to go with me. All my other girlfriends turned me down.

_Veronica does a mock pout._

VERONICA: Ha ha.

_They sit up, Veronica still with both arms around his neck as she sits in his lap. Logan rubs her back._

VERONICA: Okay, I want an orchid wristlet, preferably in the fuchsia family and a Rolls Royce limo, because I am not being driven there in your yellow monstrosity.

_Logan smiles and nods._

LOGAN: Anything for you Sugarpuss.  
VERONICA: Thank you. Ooh, also could you try and get some Kane Software stationary from Duncan if you see him at school tomorrow. LOGAN: I'm not even gonna ask.

_She pulls him back down on top of her and muffles another thank you against his mouth._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Keith and Veronica are in the kitchen after just listening to the voicemail. There is a knock at the door. Keith gets up heavily and opens the door. It's Logan looking smooth and handsome in a suit._

KEITH: Honey, you have a gentleman caller. You got the emphasis on the gentleman part, right?  
LOGAN: Yep.

_Veronica walks out onto the porch to join Logan. She turns back to her father._

VERONICA: Don't wait up.  
KEITH: Tell Wallace I'm pulling' for him.  
LOGAN: Hm. Where's the love? I'm nominated too.

_Keith and Veronica share a look._

LOGAN: Tough crowd.  
VERONICA: Oh, come on. Rooting for you is like rooting' for the Yankees.

_Veronica turns to go, pulling Logan with her. Keith, already heading back in, spots something on the counter._

KEITH: Hey! Do you want this, Veronica?

_Veronica reappears at the door. He holds out the CD entitled "Homecoming Request."_

KEITH: Your CD?  
VERONICA: Um...

_She ponders for a moment._

VERONICA: ...no.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_The Faders are playing live and are in the middle of "No Sleep Tonight."_  
_The place is rocking. Jackie is wandering about, alone and dazed._  
_A man comes up from behind Jackie and takes her in his arms. She doesn't seem to know where she is and stumbles back into him. Veronica and Logan join the crowd dancing, giggling and having a great time._ _Logan spins Veronica and she comes out of it, jumping into his arms and they spin together._ _The mood changes as the band go into another song, "Whatever It Takes."_ _Logan and Veronica are now dancing slow, up-close and personal._

LOGAN: Have I told you, you look stunning tonight?

VERONICA: Only about 10 times during the ride over. But you may continue.

_Veronica smiles and they do a little dip to spin them around. They kiss passionately._ _Veronica glances across the dancers and sees Jackie clinging onto Duncan. She has her arms wrapped around his neck and appears to be trying to kiss him, but seems to be trying to push her off. Veronica freezes._

VERONICA: What does that bitch think she's doing?

_Veronica and Logan race away, heading for them as the band plays on._ _Duncan is still trying to get Jackie off him and he has his arms flaying somewhat. They stumble as he walks them forward towards a table. Veronica marches up to them, furious._

VERONICA: Jackie?

_Jackie still seems to be somewhat out of it. Veronica wrenches them apart, as Meg walks up._

VERONICA: Jackie!

MEG: What's going on?

_She grabs Jackie by the arms to turn her to face her. Jackie's eyes are very glazed._

VERONICA: If you want to lock horns with me, duck and charge. But if you think I'm gonna let you break Wallace's heart for sport you have grossly underestimated my wrath.  
JACKIE: God, Veronica. What is your problem? You really can't make up your mind, can you?

_Jackie holds out her arms as she walks around Veronica, forcing her to turn towards the rest of the room to keep eye contact._

JACKIE: Just pick one of them, God! How many guys here do you expect to want only you?

VERONICA: This isn't about me. It's about Wallace … and Meg.

_Over Jackie's shoulder, Veronica sees Wallace. He's disappointed and devastated. He turns and walks away. Veronica pulls Jackie aside to race after him. Meg just stands next to Duncan, not really knowing what happened. Logan tries to lighten the mood a bit._

LOGAN: So, who's coming to my after-party?

_He then turns to go after Veronica,_ _she reaches the other side of the room but there is no sign of Wallace. Logan comes up behind her. He holds her._

LOGAN: Hey. He'll be all right. He probably just needs some space.

_She looks concerned but goes along with it and lets Logan lead her back, just as the King and Queen are being announced._

ANNOUNCER: And this years Homecoming King and Queen are: Duncan Kane and Meg Manning.

_The crowd start cheering and whistling as Duncan and Meg, holding hands, make their way to the stage._

LOGAN: Aaw, doesn't that just warm your heart? And Wallace didn't even miss out on anything.

_Veronica is still looking concerned and distant, so Logan moves behind her and puts his arms round her waist and starts nuzzling her neck, Veronica lets out a breath and leans back into him._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Like it? Hate it? Have ideas? There's only one thing to do: Review.


End file.
